New beginings
by Samantha Wheeler
Summary: Sam Kaiba, Seto's cousin has just been sent to Japan to live untill she is 18, will she able to fit in and make friends. (sorry if my story is a Mary Sue but that's the way I wrote it )
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 News Break! ( I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters but the character Samantha is mine, please no flamers, this my first story)  
  
Samantha re-read the letter for the eleventh time, the words now burned into her mind. It was still hard to believe. She swept a long chocolate brown strand of hair from her face, her deep sapphire blue eyes wandering across the letter again. After being moved around to fifteen families in ten years since her parents and older brother and sister had died in the tragic car accident, she was told she had family that was alive. She was 16 now. They hadn't told her *before* the emotional stress of getting used to new families. No, only *after* she had *finally* gotten settled in, they decided to ship her off to Japan. She didn't even know Japanese! Samantha glared at the letter furiously. "How do these people expect me to adjust! family, a new country, a new *language. Wonderful." She crumpled up the letter and tossed it into the trash can. "I hate this! Stupid Japan!" She sighed and began to calm down. She laid back looking at the speckled ceiling. She closed her eyes and lost herself in her own world, a world that she felt once existed but died away much like the happy memories of her past. Now back into reality she got upturned out the light and went back to her bed, her sleep plagued with nightmares of the previous nights since that faithful day that her life changed in a flash of light. 


	2. New faces&Places

Chapter 2 New Faces & Places  
  
Samantha stood before the double glass doors of the air port. She had an old brown duffel bag slung over her left shoulder and a blue back pack on her back. She checked in and walked to her flight section. She placed her bag on the conveyer belt and took a seat waiting for the order to board her flight. The call was soon made and she found herself seated waiting for the plane to ship her off to her new home and new life. 


	3. Loliness Strikes

(Please no flammers.) Chapter 3 Loneliness Strikes  
  
That night Joey and Mai walked through the park on their way home from their date. (the final one unknown to him) They stopped at a park bench, Joey attempted to put his arm around her, but she broke away. "What wrong babe?" He asked. Joseph, "I'm sorry it's just that well. I. I've been lying to you, I don't love you, fact is I don't think I ever truly did." The words struck him harshly. "But, I.I.I.I ." "I'm sorry Joseph but this is it, goodbye Joseph." and with that she left him alone in the park. three days later Ahhh, come on buddy Mai wasn't your type any ways. Tristan commented trying to console is best friend on their way to school. Joey gave a half smile that quickly faded, "Sure." He walked off on his own. Yugi and the others walked up to Tristan. He's still upset isn't he? Yugi asked. Yeah. Tristan responded. "Of course he is, I always knew that Mai was a bitch." Téa commented "Téa?!" Bakura looked at her in disbelief. "I did!" "Whoa calm down girl, responded Tristan, we're all really pissed at her too. "Sorry, but I didn't even think she could do something like this." Same here, guess all we can do is be patient with him and try to help him out as much as possible. The bell began to ring and they ran to get to their 1st class, which happened to be math. 


	4. A Few Thoughts

Chapter 4 A Few Thoughts  
  
Samantha had already arrived at Domino High and was sitting in the back of the room when the other students came in, no one noticed her because she sat there silently reading a copy of Douglas Adams' " So Long And Thank For All the Fish". She felt disgusted by the uniform they were forcing her to wear. "I hate pink. she mumbled under her breath, and why did first period have to be a math class?" The late bell rang and the class was called to order. "Class, we have a new student here today, Ms. Kaiba would you like to come to the front of the class?" "No." she replied and went back to her book. "..er well ah.. On with class." The teacher turned to the board and Samantha on a set of headphones and drowned out the teacher's lecture. Everyone looked back at her. "What?! Turn around and do your work and leave me alone." She snapped. The class responded their own ways and went to work and thus, ended introductions. The teacher excused the students to their next class, which went the same way for the rest of the day until lunch.  
  
Sam walked slowly to the cafeteria got lunch and sat alone and as far as she good from everyone. "Whoa what's with "Little Miss Attitude Problem over there?" Tristan asked. Oh back off its her first day, she probably just nervous that's all." Téa is right, she's probably a really nice person Yugi added. "Maybe." Tristan responded and went back to lunch. Joey just stared at his food not even attempting to eat it. Come on buddy, I know it's cafeteria food but come on." Tristan tried to peruse him. "I'm not hungry." He answered back in undertone. The others sighed and went back to lunch.  
  
Samantha finished her lunch and went upstairs to the school library and into a study room where she could be alone. She took out her book once again, and read a few pages. She soon tired of it, so she put it back and took out her pen and one of the two notebooks, she flipped through the pages filled with multiple word most poems and storied of how she felt since loosing her family. She finally came to a blank page and started to write yet another poem. 


	5. A Glimmer of Hope

centerChapter 5 center A Glimmer of Hope  
  
pThe bell rang for the last class of the day and Sam walked down stairs and to her final class which she shared with Téa. "Hi, you were in my first class today weren't you?" Téa asked. "Probably." She answered. "So what's your name." "What does it matter, I probably won't be here that long any ways." "... uhm . why don't you come with me and meet my friends after school." Téa asked encouragingly. "Sorry I need to finish unpacking my stuff, not know why I even bother, I m probably going to be shipped off somewhere else any ways." Sam responded. "You've been moved a lot?" Téa asked concerned. "Only if you think 15 home in 10 years a lot." Sam responded. "Wow 15, really must be hard trying to adjust." Téa commented. "Yeah, I just stopped trying, I mean what the point once I finally do start feeling like I'm beginning to belong I get shoved somewhere else." Sam answered. "Well you will always have at least one friend now. Téa commented. Smiling softly. "Thanks." Sam responded smiling slightly, something she thought she'd forgotten how to do. The bell rang and class ended. 


	6. Lonely Streets

(this is the poem Samantha/Sam as she will be called for the remainder of the story) The Lonely Journey I walk alone on these deserted streets on cold and swollen feet. And as I stop and look into the lonely night's skies, I feel the tears coming to my eyes. I used to think that I'd always belong, but now that felling is all but gone. Now I can see just what loneliness can be. Where are you my one true friend why can't my life just end. 


	7. A House Become A Home

Chapter 6 A House Becomes a Home (Renee is my friend's character) Sam walked slowly home unwilling to meet the task that she would soon face. Her cousin Renee, who had already arrived home, and was on the phone talking to her boyfriend Bakura. She gave a slight wave and Sam waved back. Sam continued down the hall and up the stairs and to the door of her room she slowly turned the knob and pushed the door slowly open what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks, she blinked in disbelief as she took in the sight. Her room was set up exactly the way she had in the sheet of paper which now laid upon her bed rather then on the once nearly bare desk that now held among other things a computer with a wolf theme to it and a multitude of art and writings supplies arranged in a tidy organized manner. Warm tears, tears that were unable to be held back, filled her eyes. "Seto did it, she heard Renee's voice behind her, I know he doesn't show it, but he once you to feel like you fit in." Sam's throat tightened and she was unable to speak. Renee walked to Sam and hand her a tissue which she gratefully accepted and wiped her eyes. Renee smiled and gave her cousin a hug don't worry your home now." With that she left the room allowing Sam time to recover. p A few hours later and after Sam finished her homework, she heard the front door open and close then Seto's heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and the opening of another door she ran into the room of the room that was now occupied and threw her arms around Seto, the uncontrollable tears once again springing up as she did. Seto responded simply by laying a single hand up the back of her head. l After dinner Sam lay in bed thousands of thoughts flowing her head. "Maybe this time will be different, maybe this time I'll fit in, and maybe this time I'll finally belong." She thought as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. 


	8. Blast from the Past

Chapter 7 Blast from the Past. (Damos is a character that my friend created, Damos has dark black hair and harsh gray/green eyes, Sam was the first and only girl to ever beat him as well as the first person to ever beat him)  
  
The next day at school Sam went to her first class. When she arrived there were two boys dueling in the back, one being Joey, who was to mourning over his loss and was not truly into the task before him. The other one was a tall well-built young man (and unknown to Joey, Mai's new man which, was the reason he chose to challenge Joey) that she recognized immediately. She smiled mischievously as she walked up behind the stranger and tapped him on the shoulder, Oh Daaaaamossssss. The boy's back shot straight up as he slowly turned to face her. AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! He yelled as he fell out of the chair. Joey looked up startled out of his own world. "What the hell are you doing here?" Damos continued pulling himself back into his chair trying to regain himself. "I moved here." She replied calmly pulling a seat up to the two boys, she smiled sincerely at Joey sensing something terrible was bothering him. Joey looked confused. "Poor Damos, Sam commented, he thought he'd get away from me if he went half way across the planet.guess not." The bell rang Damos grabbed his deck and reported that he'd finish the duel at lunch, Joey nodded and Damos left for another class. The rest of the day went on like any other day would and soon the bell rang for class. At the end of the week Sam lay on her bed with sensation that she finally belonged, and even if she didn't she no longer felt alone, besides even if she did get the feeling she had when she first heard she was being sent to Japan there was always a certain person (or rather boy) she knew that she could irritate until that feeling went away.  
  
The End 


End file.
